A new Friend
by drummerlover
Summary: Renesmee is done aging and decides to go to high school. she gains a friend and as time goes by, they get closer and closer, and renesmee starts having trouble keeping her family secret. she learns about the high school life and hormonal teenage boys.
1. Chapter 1

Jake's point of view:

Today is my first day at Juneau Douglas high school. Renesmee stopped aging about 12 years ago, so we decided that she was finally ready to go to high school. I would rather not go back, but Nessie "wanted to live the experience" as she put it, and I wasn't going to let her to go to high school and have all the hormonal boys drool all over her like I knew they would, so I have to go with her.

I guess the Cullen's are good with people, because they got me and nessie in all of the same classes. The only thing is, they got Edward and Bella in pretty much all of the same classes with us, too. They say they did it because they didn't want her to be alone. But I mean come on, she wouldn't be alone, I would be with her. Duh. I think they did it because Edward doesn't trust me.

At home, I live with the Cullens now so I don't have to be too far away from her, we have hardly any alone time. Pretty much the only time we get together unsupervised is when the rest of the family goes hunting. This happens often, but they rarely all go together, let alone without Nessie. Well, we're alone on dates and stuff, but she still has a curfew because she's technically only 15.

As I got out of the car, everyone's heads turned in my direction. I knew they were thinking about my size. I guess I should be used to that by now bearing in mind that was everybody's reaction to me, but it still bugged me. As I looked for Neisse's car, I couldn't help myself but to think that I was happy to see new people. For the past 15 years the only people I've seen were my pack; Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry, the Cullens ; Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, I would also see Charlie, and occasionally my dad. I know that seems like a lot of people, but believe me, it isn't. Seeing Bella everyday wasn't bad, I mean, she's my best friend. Alice and Jasper are pretty cool, and Emmett is fun to hang with, Carlisle and Esme are like parents to me, but I could definitely live without Rosalie. Let's just say our friendship has not grown.

When I finally spotted Nessie, she seemed to be fighting with Edward. It didn't look pretty. She has a certain face for how angry she is. This face was her "_oh my god I think I'm going to kill somebody_" face on right now. I wonder what her dear old dad did to get her this pissed off.

"Da-Edward, I'm able to drive just fine thanks! You don't need to flip out on me while I drive! I can see just as well as you and my reflexes are just as good as yours!" to my ears she was yelling, but to human ears, it seemed as if they were just having a heated conversation.

"Calm down, dear. Edward was just trying to keep you safe." Bella whispered to her soothingly.

"Keep me safe?! I had a higher chance of crashing with all that yelling he was doing!" she exclaimed."

This is where I decide to butt in.

"Hey guys." I turned to Bella ''I take it he was critiquing Ness's driving again?" Ness laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "We'd better hurry, or were going to be late on the first day."

Renesmee point of view:

It was my first day of high school. Well, technically it was my first day of school _ever, _but that's beside the point. I could smell the blood of all the people around me. It was kind of antagonizing, knowing that all these people had the blood running through there veins that I wanted so badly. But I had self control. I knew that I could never actually hurt these people. Even just thinking about that makes me feel guilty. These people would eventually be my friends, unless I ended up to be a social outcast, which I pray I don't.

As I walked down the halls, I could here my dad growling softly. Probably in response to somebody's thoughts. I was consciously aware of all the males' heads turning to watch us. When we finally got to our first period class, our teachers name was Mrs. Anderson. She looked nice enough. Mrs. Anderson was very pretty; she had long wavy brown hair with soft green eyes and glasses to top it off. She was pretty young, probably her early twenties. She smiled at us sweetly as we walked through the door.

"Hello class. I would like to introduce to you four new students. This is Isabella Hale, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, and Renesmee Cullen. Would you like to tell us something about yourselves? Yes? Jacob, how about you go first." I glanced to my left and saw Jakes face turning a brilliant red.

"Uhh...well…umm…you can call me Jake. I live with Doctor Cullen and his wife." He backed away quickly trying to get out of the spot light.

"How about you go next Isabella?"

"I prefer Bella. I two have brothers named Emmett and Jasper. In most of my free time I like to read. My favorite books are Wuthering Heights and anything by Jane Austin."

"Renesmee?" I knew my story well. I'd had it pounded into my head by the entire family.

"Most people call me Nessie." Mom shot me a look "Edward is my twin brother, but he's older than me by a few minutes, which he never lets me forget. I'm a people person; I really like to be around all sorts of people. I'm a very observant person, for the most part anyway. And I talk way too much." When I finished I touched Jake's hand and thought, _at least I could actually get a whole entire sentence out. _

"Edward? You're next"

"My name is Edward Cullen. I like speed." That's all he said? Are you kidding me? Was this what he was like when he went to school before I was born? Mom hit him on the arm. "Ouch" this made the whole class laugh.

"Alright, well Jake and Edward sit at the back right table. Bella and Nessie, sit at this table right here." She pointed at the table that was directly in front of her. Great, my first day of school and I get stuck sitting right next to my mother.

Bella's point of view:

_Edward? _I thought. _Please be good. Don't fight with Jake. It will make us look bad. We want to leave a good impression at this school, ok? If his thoughts get too annoying I'll distract you with mine. _He gave a quick stiff nod. I'd gotten good at pushing my shield away from my body so Edward could here my thoughts. Xxx

It was finally lunch time. I guess I had forgotten how dull and boring school was.

"I can't believe I got sat next to that revolting, reeking, sickening, nauseating, repulsive mongrel." Edward muttered to himself.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard anyone replace the word gross for so many huge words all meaning the same thing. I know you hate it, but your going to have to get used to it, hon. And honestly, isn't it better that Renesmee is sitting next to me and not him? Come on. Let's go to lunch. I think Alice is planning to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's point of view:

Today is my first day at Juneau Douglas high school. Renesmee stopped aging about 12 years ago, so we decided that she was finally ready to go to high school. I would rather not go back, but Nessie "wanted to live the experience" as she put it, and I wasn't going to let her to go to high school and have all the hormonal boys drool all over her like I knew they would, so I have to go with her.

I guess the Cullen's are good with people, because they got me and nessie in all of the same classes. The only thing is, they got Edward and Bella in pretty much all of the same classes with us, too. They say they did it because they didn't want her to be alone. But I mean come on, she wouldn't be alone, I would be with her. Duh. I think they did it because Edward doesn't trust me.

At home, I live with the Cullens now so I don't have to be too far away from her, we have hardly any alone time. Pretty much the only time we get together unsupervised is when the rest of the family goes hunting. This happens often, but they rarely all go together, let alone without Nessie. Well, we're alone on dates and stuff, but she still has a curfew because she's technically only 15.

As I got out of the car, everyone's heads turned in my direction. I knew they were thinking about my size. I guess I should be used to that by now bearing in mind that was everybody's reaction to me, but it still bugged me. As I looked for Neisse's car, I couldn't help myself but to think that I was happy to see new people. For the past 15 years the only people I've seen were my pack; Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry, the Cullens ; Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, I would also see Charlie, and occasionally my dad. I know that seems like a lot of people, but believe me, it isn't. Seeing Bella everyday wasn't bad, I mean, she's my best friend. Alice and Jasper are pretty cool, and Emmett is fun to hang with, Carlisle and Esme are like parents to me, but I could definitely live without Rosalie. Let's just say our friendship has not grown.

When I finally spotted Nessie, she seemed to be fighting with Edward. It didn't look pretty. She has a certain face for how angry she is. This face was her "_oh my god I think I'm going to kill somebody_" face on right now. I wonder what her dear old dad did to get her this pissed off.

"Da-Edward, I'm able to drive just fine thanks! You don't need to flip out on me while I drive! I can see just as well as you and my reflexes are just as good as yours!" to my ears she was yelling, but to human ears, it seemed as if they were just having a heated conversation.

"Calm down, dear. Edward was just trying to keep you safe." Bella whispered to her soothingly.

"Keep me safe?! I had a higher chance of crashing with all that yelling he was doing!" she exclaimed."

This is where I decide to butt in.

"Hey guys." I turned to Bella ''I take it he was critiquing Ness's driving again?" Ness laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "We'd better hurry, or were going to be late on the first day."

Renesmee point of view:

It was my first day of high school. Well, technically it was my first day of school _ever, _but that's beside the point. I could smell the blood of all the people around me. It was kind of antagonizing, knowing that all these people had the blood running through there veins that I wanted so badly. But I had self control. I knew that I could never actually hurt these people. Even just thinking about that makes me feel guilty. These people would eventually be my friends, unless I ended up to be a social outcast, which I pray I don't.

As I walked down the halls, I could here my dad growling softly. Probably in response to somebody's thoughts. I was consciously aware of all the males' heads turning to watch us. When we finally got to our first period class, our teachers name was Mrs. Anderson. She looked nice enough. Mrs. Anderson was very pretty; she had long wavy brown hair with soft green eyes and glasses to top it off. She was pretty young, probably her early twenties. She smiled at us sweetly as we walked through the door.

"Hello class. I would like to introduce to you four new students. This is Isabella Hale, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, and Renesmee Cullen. Would you like to tell us something about yourselves? Yes? Jacob, how about you go first." I glanced to my left and saw Jakes face turning a brilliant red.

"Uhh...well…umm…you can call me Jake. I live with Doctor Cullen and his wife." He backed away quickly trying to get out of the spot light.

"How about you go next Isabella?"

"I prefer Bella. I two have brothers named Emmett and Jasper. In most of my free time I like to read. My favorite books are Wuthering Heights and anything by Jane Austin."

"Renesmee?" I knew my story well. I'd had it pounded into my head by the entire family.

"Most people call me Nessie." Mom shot me a look "Edward is my twin brother, but he's older than me by a few minutes, which he never lets me forget. I'm a people person; I really like to be around all sorts of people. I'm a very observant person, for the most part anyway. And I talk way too much." When I finished I touched Jake's hand and thought, _at least I could actually get a whole entire sentence out. _

"Edward? You're next"

"My name is Edward Cullen. I like speed." That's all he said? Are you kidding me? Was this what he was like when he went to school before I was born? Mom hit him on the arm. "Ouch" this made the whole class laugh.

"Alright, well Jake and Edward sit at the back right table. Bella and Nessie, sit at this table right here." She pointed at the table that was directly in front of her. Great, my first day of school and I get stuck sitting right next to my mother.

Bella's point of view:

_Edward? _I thought. _Please be good. Don't fight with Jake. It will make us look bad. We want to leave a good impression at this school, ok? If his thoughts get too annoying I'll distract you with mine. _He gave a quick stiff nod. I'd gotten good at pushing my shield away from my body so Edward could here my thoughts. Xxx

It was finally lunch time. I guess I had forgotten how dull and boring school was.

"I can't believe I got sat next to that revolting, reeking, sickening, nauseating, repulsive mongrel." Edward muttered to himself.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard anyone replace the word gross for so many huge words all meaning the same thing. I know you hate it, but your going to have to get used to it, hon. And honestly, isn't it better that Renesmee is sitting next to me and not him? Come on. Let's go to lunch. I think Alice is planning to talk to you."


End file.
